


morning has come (and i have to go)

by itsmoonwater



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonwater/pseuds/itsmoonwater
Summary: The night after they fall through the wardrobe again, they all sleep in Peter’s bed.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	morning has come (and i have to go)

The night after they fall through the wardrobe again, they all sleep in Peter’s bed.

For each of them, though, getting ready for bed proves to be a struggle. Suddenly, Lucy has most of her baby teeth again, and her fingers are too small and chubby for her to unbutton her clothes. Edmund’s legs feel much too short, Susan’s hair is no longer to her waist, and Peter’s muscles feel weak and childlike.

Each new challenge is only another reminder that they are no longer kings and queens, but schoolchildren left with an insatiable yearning for what could have been.

That night, as they lay tangled together in a much too small bed in their much too small bodies, they don’t allow themselves to cry.

Peter thinks of his kingdom, of the people they had left behind. The Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, all of them. He wonders who will lead them, if they will even survive without their saviors.

Susan thinks of England, of their mother, of the world they had forgotten over the years. She wonders if the other schoolgirls will mock her regal posture, or if they will notice that she no longer carries herself with the carefree nature of a girl.

Edmund thinks of the White Witch, of the reason that they were crowned in the first place. He remembers being young (although no younger than he suddenly is again) and cold and afraid, and he remembers the bitter taste of betrayal on his tongue. He looks at his siblings curled up beside him and wonders how he could have ever wanted to give them up.

Lucy thinks of Aslan, of the goodness and awe that he inspired. She briefly considers going to church, now that they’re back; after all, she, subconsciously, knows that she has met Jesus, albeit not in the form that she knew growing up. She pushes that thought down, though, as she also knows that surely she cannot accept a mythical version of her kingdom’s savior.

That night, each of them wonders where they will go from here, how they can forget a world in which they became heroes and statesmen and royalty, a world in which they saw the true nature of goodness.

Outside, the rain splashes against the window. England had never seemed so dark.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love these kids and i may or may not have cried thinking about them going from royalty to small children. any feedback is much appreciated! <3


End file.
